Forum:Worst Legendary Guns....
Hello everybody! I was playing Borderlands today, (duh) and found a Hyperion Butcher, (yay, I guess). Too bad this gun sucks! It uses up your whole clip in a single burst and only fires THREE pelets a shot! Bleh. Anyway, it got me thinking: What is the worst or most disappointing legendary gun you have ever found? C`mon, we don`t like to admit it but some of the orange guns we`ve been toting just for the sake of collecting really suck. Examples? Hmmm, the Butcher or Wildcat come to mind... Also, I would like to hear about the most disappointing legendary guns you have found. Example: farming for weeks to find a Friendly Fire only to finally find one that shoots rockets and not in a happy smile pattern... Well, to start things off, here are some of my own experiences. Some of the worst legendaries, in my opinion are the Rebel, the Wildcat, the Raven, the Butcher, and Redemption. My most disappointing gun was finding an S&S Crux with almost 80 accuracy (mega yay!) before I realized the accuracy had no effect on the pellet formation, (mega bummer).... Anyway, enough of my talk! Let`s here other people`s stories of disappointment! Screenshots are welcomed. Tellegro 07:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a Double Wildcat. ...With 1.3 accuracy. Beetle179 07:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) — Had a butcher: amusing but largely pointless. 2x S&S Cruxes (both with yer 80% accuracy): 1 totally useless, the other - meh. Fleetingly had a couple of Wildcats: all useless. Hydra: useless. My Redemption's kinda cool (at first it didn't click that it was using the whole 4-rnd clip at once: "wow, I'm sure I'm having to reload quite a lot and damn, my ammo's going down quick"). Maliwan Firehawk: meh - no scope (at least on either of the ones I've had), poor RoF. Surkov: high firerate? Low reload time? Wow. My purple static wrath fires faster and hits harder. Meh. The Crux definitely feels like a bug/glitch. With high accuracy the cross should be smaller (as in, it should actually reflect the size of the reticule). Seems like a lot of the crap legendaries are shotguns. The legendary combat rifles probably deserve a dishonourable mention; although I 've only ever found Guardians which again fell into the 'meh' category. IMonkoii 08:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with Bil. The hydra is a horrible weapon. 17:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) honestly the hydra is by far the worst of them all it literally has no useful use at all unless you can find one that shoots rockets which is truly anthithetical to its orginal purpose due to the fact the carnage barrel cancels the hydra acc, however it truly the best rocket shotguns you can find based on the fact that the acc still gives and amazing accuracy boost thus giving you a rocket shotgun with around 70-80 accuracy apose to the normal rocket shotguns that give you 50 or below accuracy. Wylde bil 10:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Wylde I actually have what you are talking about with the Hydra, havent gotten around to seeing if the rocket version really can go to town. Curx's are not glitched, but the great thing about them is that they have great ROF and just devestate what I run across. But to the original question:: The wildcat hands down is the worst piece of crap I have laid my hands on. I have seen a wildcat with ROF of 13 and it was still nigh unusable. I have had an easier time using my shotties with 0.0 acc than using a Wildcat :( ________ I have a dark orange Crimson Nidhogg Rocket Launcher, does 829 Damage, and X2 Shock Elemental damage, but unless the rocket is a direct hit, even scoped the accuracy is horrible, the rocket does little good, I only keep it for the bling factor lol -JeremyScene Aim the Nidhogg a little above target and watch the fun!! That thing is a Mirv in rokcet form!! It took me a while to figure out how to use it, but on hordes of enemies it will wipe out the whole lot in 2 salvoes.-- Dolomaticus Wow, thanks for the advice man, I'm only on level 32, this is my first time playing the game, I gotta learn more tricks like this one! - JeremyScene yo id have to say the hydra that thing just sucks it spreeds out way to much and the only place it could possibly be good is helping some 1 on 1st play through if your on lvl 50 but to that first comment the butcher isnt that bad im a lvl 50 roland with 50 pro in shotgun and i can go through all of old haven with just that...and my commando mod oh and i have a friendly fire 170x9 with like 60 acc find me on xbl and ill trade for that rocket shooting 1 - gt Midegola Ah, can`t. I`m on PS3. Oh, and I aplaud you for having a 50 pro in shotgun and using a commando class mod - not many people do that. I was thinking that on my newest soldier file I would go commando too. I`m a tactician now, but I also switch to a support gunner when needed. Anyway, I think I have another candidate for this page: Just today I was fighting Baron Flynt on my level 50 berseker file and I saw he had a Boom Stick that had a fire element (mega yay!). So, I fought and killed him, recovered the gun and tried it out on some enemies, (Lance and bandits). Well, guess what... It doesn`t seem to light people on fire! It has the element, and it is doing damage, but no DoT! Aaaarrrgghh! That made me sad.... Tellegro 23:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Found a Hellfire that did over 200 dmg per shot, but had a rof of 2.8. Ive also once found a Bulldog that had x1 shock elemental and shot rockets, wierd. LoZ4Ever 00:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ill trade you some stuff for that bulldog with shock rockets and i have every element bulldog even explosive and they do good with me...well becuse of my mod and pro but you just have a jump away as you shoot- XBL GT Midegola Agree. The HYDRA sux. As does the Torgue FRIENDLY FIRE. Beyond 10ft, the Smiley Face pattern is so large you'd be lucky to have even 1 pellet hit. MeMadeIt 20:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Hydra--because of its spread pattern, you can't hit the wall in front of you *Wildcat--because of its sad accuracy *Thanathos--because it damn appears EVERYWHERE, about 7 times a game, seriously *Equalizer--because I find it about 3 times a game and its pretty useless if it doesn't have high damage --User:720M37H3U5 I once ran into a level 48 Maliwan Hellfire, 28 round mag, 250+ damage baseline, 89+ accuracy, no scope, and with a 'twist barrel'. Now, those of you who don't know what a twist barrel is might be thinking, "Dude! What are you? Some picky little skeeze? It's a freaking Hellfire! Light some shit on fire!" For those of you who know what a twist barrel is, you're probably thinking, "Dear god, how could you not shoot yourself in frustration?" The twist barrel is an SMG exclusive component that does two things, first, it lets your bullets richochet up to three times before it finally impacts a surface. Secondly, it causes your bullets to, instead of shoot outward in a straight line, to corkscrew around and around in an ever widening cone that turns what SHOULD be a flametastic massacre into a frustrating game of, "You Can't Hit Me!" TrollofReason 23:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually I would have traded for that, I have a twist barell also and the trick is this just let the targeting reticule turn red and it will hit. That's it, thats the trick to using those guns. The spiral dosent get larger, though you can end up shooting yourself if you are not good and anticipating the bounce. "I once ran into a level 48 Maliwan Hellfire, 28 round mag, 250+ damage baseline, 89+ accuracy, no scope, and with a 'twist barrel'. " (cough cough, mod, cough) Actually, with the accuracy of a hyperion shotgun being around sixty (thinking about my death, not the butcher) the magazine of a heavy gunner, and a maxed out proficiency, the butcher is pretty deadly. Jakobs Employee 20:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) it's clearly modded, JakobsEmployee. It'd be kind of amusing to see it in action. GearCalc says it's legitamate, but I have my doubts. IbanezRokr 20:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Elemental effects override the twisted effects, so that it still has the accuracy/damage bonus, but not the twisted bullets. BenNeg 21:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) So the element cancels out the effect of barrel 3's twisted effect?IbanezRokr 22:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I found a Torgue Bastard (which I really want). Unfortunately, it was elemental, so its power was only about 170. I was incredibly disappointed, to say the least. I personally think that the legendaries, as a whole, aren't that great, because most of their effects simply increase a certain stat or add elemental effects. I'd really rather have a purple or blue excellent gun, then a legendary, even if was one of the unique ones. In fact, I think that legendaries should be the standard guns that each company makes (minus the special effects); one to three specific body type made by each company for each type of gun it produces, all named, but with prefixes. Eefree89 01:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) From what I have heard, yes. I have not tried to make one, as I dont know/have the ability to, but I have gotten multiple elemental weapons with a twisted barrel (basically the only barrel that can get SMGS's the x4 elemental titleerupting, combustion, pestilent from what I can tell) and they all have the damage, tech level, and accuracy increase of the twisted barrel, but without the twisted bullets. BenNeg 04:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ____ frankly the bastard combat rifle was quite useless to me, the raven i found sometimes useful because if you aim for the head usually 4/5 shots connect and do a good chunk of damage, as for rocket launchers in general i never really liked them, doing a shitload of damage supposedly but missing 3/4 the time, now as for the glorious revolution battle rifle im addicted to that gun, since im a hunter i need 1 kill then my rof goes up by 20% and all my bullets do an extra 25% dmg or w/e it is, making a clip size of 104 an insane weapon, all in all i think we can all agree that there are some good/bad variations of weapons and good/bad weapons, worst weapon ive ever gotten was an iridian mega cannon that was gold and did "2k dmg" yet a headshot with it didnt even touch a crimson lance, /sigh iridian weapons are such a letdown...oh yeh, rocket launchers really come into play when doing the glitch/solo crawermax as a hunter, lets face it, im a hunter how can i possibly solo tht sob without glitching, i know its been done b4 but im just not resourceful enough, maybe if i get some pearlescent weapons ill be able to do so.Toolazytomakeaaccount 12:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^ I don't think you're supposed to use a Rocket Launcher like a sniper. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to aim for the feet for the most damage. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 23:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) i dont aim for there heads but even then i was 2 feet away from the crimson lance soldier and aimed directly at his head and the shot connected, i dont know iridian weapons just suckToolazytomakeaaccount 01:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) THE GASHER is hands down the worst gun in the game, well hydra and wildcat are bad too xbox GT SinsterNobody The gasher sux, so does the jackal, i got one today, but thats a pearl. so does the butcher, hammer (in my opinion), the wild cat, the nidhogg, and redemption. 05:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I quite like the Gasher, in my opinion, the worst legendaries are the ammo-regen guns or the Hydra. try saying ammo regen guns suck when you have a malevolent savior wich has 28 clip 185 dmg 90.2 accuracy and a 14.5 firing rate, that thing just tears through enemys for me, plus the 20% firing rate increase after i kill something makes me practically tear out my hunters shoulder with the gun running out of clip every 2 seconds, lol Toolazytomakeaaccount 15:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) First I though, that Equalizer is full bullshit, but when I found one with 2x shock (extremely good against Craw), it changed my mind. I don´t know, does it lags or something, but it´ve 100% change to shock enemies (2x shock!?!)... Equalizer with indencary, shock, or corrosive could be awesome! Believe or don´t! But most of legendary shotguns, they sux! Sinister5310 11:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) i used to hate equalizers till i got a equalizer with 2 shots till needing to be reloaded, 357x7 dmg masher while at the same time firing so quickly yet never being able to run out of ammo due to the pause when reloading, lol its awesome, most shotguns i hate now because i used to love shotguns since id just run directly into an enemy and zoom into a headshot while 1 inch away and blow there heads off, sadly masher pistols ruined that for me i tried to go back to using a shotgun but it just didnt seem to work as well as they used to..i dont know, 303x12 dmg shouldve been good enough to do real damage../sigh Toolazytomakeaaccount 15:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What I mean by that, Toolazytomakeaaccount, is that I find the effect itself isn't really that good, my post may have been a little ambiguous. I've had quite a few strong ammo-regen guns myself (2700 damage shotgun is one I remember) but I don't find the ammo-regen as useful as some of the other legendary affects. i totally agree, frankly the hellfires effect is much more useful why regen 500 shots after using 500 shots when you could use 10 to finish the job, frankly i think it takes all kinds alot of special effects arent as good as others but in there own way they can come in handy, combining a hellfire and a savior is a good combo since ammo regens for the hellfire when not in combat and etc, frankly you do have a point some effects just arent as epic....oh well, if there was 1 effect that instakilled everything and had no downside itd be beyond overpowered, basicly hellfires might even go out of business.Toolazytomakeaaccount 23:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) the most dissapointing gun i ever found was a hydra and a friendly fire with a carnage......accesorie? anyway, they both sucked.Thatxcoolxguy 04:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you guys are talking about. The Hydra is a badass shotgun! Finally, a shotgun when fired, spreads its bullets wider than Moxxi's legs! You don't know how many situations I was in when five bandits were lined up in a horizontal line, a perfect line I might add, to blow them all away with one shot! You guys must be noobs, the Hydra...ok, I'm tired of lying Atlas. The Hydra can go suck five dicks at once for all I care. Who in the world thought that a spread, flatline, horizontal, shotgun would be a great idea?....I want their name, address, and their nuts. So another game developer from that moron's DNA won't surface with an even worse idea than his/her father. I don't care Atlas, you can keep pointing that gun at me all you like. Your shotgun sucks balls and I will have you know, I-*gun shot to the head*. Yoshi-TheOreo 01:36, July 4, 2010 R.I.P Yoshi-TheOreo Born: July 4, 2010 Around this morning Died: July 4, 2010 @ 01:36 Here's my "bottom five" list, from least crappy to most crappy. These guns rarely don't dissapoint when I come across them. =/ 5. Atlas Troll: This pistol tends to have very mediocre stats and has very, very slow health regen. Flavorful, but not very efficient. 4. Hyperion Butcher: An awesome looking shotgun with the crimson skin, but when you take damage-per-shot into account, this is likely the worst shotgun ever. 3. Torgue Gasher: Though this SMG can have nice damage on it at times, it's just too slow. I've yet to see one that can stack up to a Bitch or a Hellfire. 2. Vladof Surkov: I have yet to see a good version of this sniper rifle. Compared to the Volcano, Cobra, Cyclops, Skullmasher, Orion, and Invader, this rifle is just boring and sub-par. 1. Atlas Hydra: This shotgun is waaay too gimmicky. With it's 5-way directional spread, it's completely ineffective, even at point blank range. Easily the worst legendary out there. Diakonov007 08:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007